


Life for Fighting, Heart for You

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, M/M, Sakaar (Marvel), StarAccuser, Thor Ragnarok - StarAccuser version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: One moment of time in the vast universe.  The lone Kree gladiator on Sakaar and the mysterious servant boy from the Grandmaster's palace met and fell in love.Here the story goes.....





	1. Life for Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my dear friend FancyKraken! 
> 
> I didn't mean to make it into multiple chapters but here it is! X'D

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

Sakaar,

 

Under the Coliseum is the dungeon where all the slaves….. all the fighters are kept. 

During the day, the cheering of people watching the match echo throughout the place, but during the night like this, it is quiet and calm as if it’s a different world. 

All the gladiators are resting in their own corner, if some of them win the fight more often and make a lot of money for the place, they might get their own room. But nothing very fancy, just more space and privacy, better food sometimes. 

Whatever they gain, what they want most is the freedom, which is too far out of reach.

 

One man was sitting on a ledge behind the bars that serve as window for his own room. Just like every night, he appreciates the moons and the stars in the sky until he hears some footsteps approach. 

A wrap of cloth is put through the bars.

 

“What is it?” He asks,

“A lump of bread and steak, I stole it from the kitchen” The voice outside answers,

He shrugs and unwraps it, can’t deny that it looks and smells really good.

“Thank you….” 

He begins devouring it and needs to hum approvingly, no matter how they claim the food provided for winners like him is already good, the food that this person always brings to him is absolutely in another level. 

 

“How are your wounds?” asks the person outside,

“They are nothing, they’ll heal” He answers carelessly,

“Let me see” 

“You just try to get me off my clothes and enjoy seeing my naked body”

Giggling voice can be heard from outside the bars, 

“Like I can do anything about it” The voice is almost pouting, almost.

“Maybe no” the man keeps having the delicious piece of steak, 

 

“Will you be fighting tomorrow?” The person outside the cell window is now laying belly down on the ground so he can be the same level with the one in the cell,

“I think so, as I keep winning and become a champion. Many people challenging me and this place can raise a lot of money” The man says carelessly as he licks his fingers after finishing such a good meal.

“.....will you get hurt?” 

A hand much smaller than his reaches through the bars and touches his. 

“Maybe, it’s the way of fighting. We get hurt” 

“Try to be safe then…..” The voice is almost pouting again,

“.....Okay” 

His bigger blue hand holds on to that hand, an ivory skinned hand that is the softest thing he ever touches throughout his gladiator life. 

They hold on to each other for quite awhile.

 

“You should go back before you get caught” The man suggests,

“You have been saying that for the past years and here I am. Still strolling around” The other is still cheerful,

“You won’t be lucky all the time, remember that…..”

“Yeah I know I know, you’ve been saying that too” He pouts,

But still he lingers as if waiting for something, the man then grabs the hand he is holding and kisses on the back of it.

 

“Thank you for good food. Goodnight Peter” says the rich voice with small smile,

A pair of green eyes glitters even under the dim moonlight, those lips curve up into the sweetest smile. He touches the handsome face of the man and looks into those breathtaking violet pair of eyes.

“Goodnight Ronan, my love…..” 

The man kisses on the palm of that ivory skinned hand too.

They wish they could kiss each other but apparently only smaller hand can reach through the bars. Nevertheless, they savour every moment of it.

 

The one outside the cell window has to reluctantly leave but they will meet again tomorrow night and the next nights too.

He puts on his cloak, covers his hair and face before dashing the way he was from.

 

/

/

/

 

3 years ago,

 

Ronan slumped on his bed after the fight. Normally he wouldn’t get serious injury but this time the opponent was the alien race with venom in his fangs and who would have thought he would bite him in the last minute. 

The medic was already contacted but what could they do with their poor treatment and medicine here. 

No, he would not die here on this pathetic god-forsaken planet as a worthless gladiator.

 

“Hey!” 

Suddenly he heard someone calling from his cell window. Then something was thrown onto his bed, a small bottle of something.

“What is this?” 

“It’s the medicine the will cure the venom you just got bitten” 

He looked up to the window and saw a beautiful pair of green eyes with golden locks of hair. That was such a beautiful face and he looked really worried.

“.....who are you and why should I trust you” Ronan asked back even when he started gritting his teeth because the venom started to spread through his body and he felt pain all over.

“Please….you have to trust me on this. No one or medicine in there can help you. I took that one from the Grandmaster’s own drug chamber” 

Ronan immediately looked up to him,

 

“How did you get something from there?” No, he would not trust anyone. His experience on this planet taught him that he should never trust anyone so easily.

“I’m a servant in his palace” The mysterious boy said, he should still be a teenager.

“Drink it now, please. It won’t work if you leave the venom inside your body more than 30 minutes after you got bitten” 

 

That young face was almost crying, he was actually crying, why….they didn’t even know each other.

He took a look at the bottle lying on his bed, he had nothing to lose anyway.

If he died because of this, the Grandmaster would just simply find another fighter to be a champion. He wouldn’t give him that pleasure.

He grabbed the bottle, took off its cap and drank the whole bottle. The boy outside the window breathed out small laugh with relief.

 

“I have to go now” The boy looked cautious before putting on his cloak,

“Please live….please…..” He said with wet green eyes before disappearing.

 

Ronan slumped back on his bed and groaned as the venom and the medicine were fighting against each other inside his body. After moments his body started to relax and he drifted into deep sleep.

 

/

/

/

 

Few days later,

 

Ronan was back in the ring and beat the hell out of his opponent.

Now there was rumour spreading that the Kree was immune to the venom too. Which was hilarious, we Kree were very strong but not immortal. But let the rumour travel, at least someone wouldn’t try to poison him if there were any plans. 

 

Something else was bothering his mind. Who was that mysterious boy?

That crying face pleading him to drink the medicine and his beautiful smile of relief still ringing on his mind. 

Ronan was certain that they had never met before. Why did he want to save his life that much? 

 

“Hello?” 

He heard someone’s voice outside the window while drifting off in his thoughts. It was that voice, he remembered it well. The man immediately stood up from his bed. 

“Hey erm...you’re in there right? I just wanna make sure I’m not accidentally peeking on you naked...not that I wanna see it so bad...ahem… forget I said that” 

The Kree man frowned, slowly coming out of the dark where the moonlight shone into his cell.

“Oh hi, there you are. Looks like you’re completely healed now” 

That beautiful smile again, 

 

“Who are you?” 

“I told you I’m a servant” Those big green eyes blinking, 

“Why did you save me?” 

“.......why wouldn’t I?” 

Then they were quiet, Ronan climbed up to the ledge where he could sit and be closer to the one outside. 

“I...er….I brought you some food” The one outside suddenly got nervous when Ronan approached him, he slipped a wrap of cloth through the bars. 

“....now you think I’m starving too?” 

“Well, I heard the food in there isn’t the best quality and you’re healing so I think your body might need some good….food…….” 

The boy slowly refrained from his word as a large warm blue hand grabbed his.

 

“What is your name?” 

The boy was avoiding his gaze, his hand was clearly shaking but Ronan wouldn’t let go. 

“My….my name is Peter” 

“Peter….” The Kree man repeated, that sounded so good on his tongue.

“I am Ronan, son of Rophereon, we descended from royal Kree on Hala” 

The boy slowly glanced up once the man formally introduced himself, that was when warm lips pressed on the back of his hand.

“Thank you for saving my life” 

Violet pair of eyes looked right into his and his cheeks burst out with blush as red as cherry tomato. 

“Y..y...y...you’re welcome” He even stuttered now, there might be steam out of his ears if that was possible. 

 

The Kree man felt that this person was so damn adorable and his hand, his ivory skinned hand was the softest thing he ever touched. 

“Your hand is very soft. Are you sure you’re a servant?” He realized that, his tough life taught him to be skeptical. 

“Oh I am. I mostly take care of the laundry, the grandmaster’s wardrobe. He got very gigantic dressing room you wouldn’t believe it” 

“I think I can believe that…”

That lavishly entertainment obsessed old creature in golden robes should possess a very large dressing room to suit his desire.

 

“.....How long will you grab my hand?” The boy got more and more nervous, especially when the Kree man was so close and no war paint on his face now. He looked so dreamingly handsome totally different from the fierce warrior in the ring.

“Until I’m done talking to you” 

“.....Yeah?” 

“Be my company, I haven’t had a decent meal with a decent person to talk to in years. What did you bring me?” 

He took the small bundle of cloth and unwrapped it, the smell of the grilled steak made his mouth water. It wouldn’t be reasonable to poison him now after saving his life so he just devoured it right then. Such a delicious piece of meat he hadn’t had for years.

The boy was just contented that the Kree man accepted his gift. He still didn’t let go of his hand…..he had never held hand with anyone before, his blue hand was so big and calloused from fighting but it felt so good. It actually reminded him of someone’s big blue hand too, he held his hand back now.

After Ronan finished that gourmet food, they finally could talk to each other.

 

“......How old are you?” 

“.....15” 

“How did you end up being his servant?” 

“.....My dad died many years ago and the Grandmaster found me so he made me work in the palace since then….” 

Ronan nodded, everybody had their own story.

“......My father passed away in fighting enemies, our ship was ambushed and crashed on this planet. I was injured and sold to be trained as a gladiator once I was old enough to fight. We Kree are the race of warrior so I won many fights and the grandmaster gained a lot of money so he provided me my own cell but still not very fancy one” 

One good thing about this cell was the window that he could look up to the space, appreciating stars and searching for his mother planet far far away. But maybe there was one more good thing now, he could also meet and talk to this mysterious servant boy.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that….” Big rounded green eyes looked at him with sympathy, 

He himself was just like this man, he could not escape from this planet too. 

“But one day, my time here will be done and I will go back to my planet”

Peter nodded, 

“How about you? Where did you come from?” 

“I’m from Terra but I’m only half Terran, the other half was from my shitty father who would try to kidnap and make use of me”

Ronan looked quite confused,

 

“The thing is….he hired a ravager named ‘Yondu’ to pick me up from Terra but he refused to deliver me to him so he came after us. Yondu protected me until he died….” Those pair of green eyes started to get wet,

“I’ve been with him only a few years but he’d always be the only one I called ‘Dad’” Peter wiped tear from his eyes, he still missed his ravager dad all these years. 

Ronan nodded, he understood now, so that was the one the boy meant his dad.

“He was a blue alien too. A very bold and cunning but also kind and brave man with a flying red arrow....”

Ronan let the boy talk as much as he wanted, looked like both of them needed someone to tell the story too. He didn’t know what was it like to be a servant in the grandmaster’s palace but surely not the most pleasant one. 

 

“How did you know me?” asked the Kree man, he was curious how come this mere servant knew about gladiator, he could even locate his cell. 

“Well….one day I saw you fighting and I thought you were such a strong and great warrior. Your blue skin also reminded me of my dad...and erm...yeah I came to the coliseum to watch you fight sometimes if I got chance. You’re different from other gladiators, you never fight dirty” The boy confessed, 

“We Kree are honorable warrior race and we fight with dignity. Although right now my life has fallen into slavery but I shall never forget my origin. My ancestors would condemn me if I disgraced my race”

Peter just looked at him talk with big rounded eyes. The more he listened to the man, the more his heart raced. He had seen the man fight for so many years, only now he had chance to actually talk to him, he was so lucky.

 

“So you saw me got bitten by my opponent that’s why you got me the medicine” 

“Yes…..” Peter nodded,

“I don’t want you to die. I want you to live…..I like you” 

Violet eyes trained on the young face that got so shy and avoided looking at him directly, 

 

Damn it! He said it! He said it out! He had a crush on this blue man for so many years, finally he said it out! Screw him!! 

 

Blue thumb caressed the soft hand. 

“If you’re not too young and I am not stuck in this cell, I would kiss you properly….” 

Green pair of eyes widened as he heard that,

The Kree man’s warm lips kissed on the back of his fingers, then the back of his hand, this time was even more firmly and lovingly, as if he was kissing the boy’s lips himself.

“This is how we treat the one we love and care about” Ronan explained his act,

 

Peter’s cheeks burst out for the second time that night, he got so shy and embarrassed he could dig a hole and hide in there forever. That deep red blushing face could only nod. 

They remained like that quietly.

 

“I...er….maybe I should go back” Peter spoke up,

“Maybe you should” Ronan agreed, he wouldn’t want to see the boy get himself in trouble for visiting him too long.

“Can I come back again?” 

Violet eyes fixed on his uncertain young face,

“You can come anytime you want” 

That answer brought the beautiful smile on his face, the boy nodded. 

 

“Goodnight Ronan. My handsome Kree” His hand touched his face,

“Goodnight Peter. My little Terran” He kissed on the palm of that hand.

Peter let out the most beautiful shy smile and giggle before retreating. Violet eyes watched until the figure was out of sight.

 

They already fallen for each other so deep that night.

 

/

/

/

 

Peter visited him during the night regularly since then. He always brought him good food and medicine. He would stick around for awhile and they would talk about anything at all while Ronan ate the food. As a winner, he was not starving at all but who would deny such good food from the palace’s main kitchen that Peter always smuggled for him. 

The very large amount of food was prepared everyday especially when there was party which the grandmaster always had, of course there would be a lot of leftover. 

And they always held hands, that was like the only thing they could do.

 

One night, Peter paid him a visit like every other night,

 

“Hey I got you a bottle of wine too. Hope you can drink…..wine……” 

Peter suddenly refrained from his own words when he looked into the cell and found a very naked Kree! 

Ronan turned to him, revealed his completely front nude and Peter’s eyes became as large as dinosaur eggs.

“Wah!!” He immediately backed off from the cell window and sat against the high wall. 

His heart beating so hard as his face turned into cherry tomato, that image stuck in his memory now!

 

“What’s wrong? What’s the matter” Ronan came closer to the window,

“N..n.n.n.n.nnnn...nothing! Here’s your food and wine” He put the stuff through the bars but still didn’t turn his face. 

“Why you wouldn’t turn to me?”

“.................” Peter was debating with himself, should he turn and take a very good look at it because he wouldn’t get to do anything anyway maybe he should savour this moment...wait what? Or maybe he should focus on Ronan’s face and not looking down, perhaps that would work. But damn…. The man was big all over!! 

Peter was blushing and squirming with himself, hands covering his redden face.

Ronan then put on his underwear robe,

“Have you never seen a naked body of a man before?” He asked,

“Well….not a very handsome and muscular one” answered the one who still not turned, 

Ronan frowned but he would take that. 

 

“I just finished bath” He climbed on the ledge to be the same level with the one outside,

“Uh-huh. I would love to smell you if I could” replied the one who got so embarrassed just seeing the man’s naked body. 

“...give me your hand” 

Peter then slowly slid his hand through the bars as he usually did. Ronan kissed on his hand before putting his palm on his chest. Peter felt new sensation as he touched Ronan’s chest, such a strong muscular hard as rock one! But his blue skin also felt so good against his hand, so smooth and hard just like marble, a little colder than Peter’s Terran body temperature especially after bath like this. His heart was racing again, he had touched only Ronan’s hand and face so far, this was such a big step! 

He finally turned and laid down on the ground to be as close to Ronan as he could. 

 

“I can feel your heartbeat….” Peter whispered, 

Gosh it felt so good and he looked so handsome this close.

Peter slowly caressed up to his shoulder and down his arm, this man was such a perfect built of a warrior. He was very impressed and also very excited touching his bare skin like this.

“Look like you’re having fun” Ronan teased, 

“Yes, very much” Peter admitted that, shamelessly of course.

 

“Can I...er...can I...can I touch more downward..?” Yep, he shouldn’t be any embarrassed anymore, there was a chance now and he would seize it!

“How much downward?” 

“Very very much downward” 

Ronan arched his non-existing brows, 

“You’re still a minor so we will not do such thing” With that, Ronan just backed off and took the food and the wine.

“What?! Come onnnnnnnnn. Just a little touchy touch should be okay!” 

Peter now had his both hands slid through the bars, reaching and dangling as far as he could, he looked very much alike a zombie alien now. 

 

“I’ll bring you the whole ribs tomorrow!” Peter tried to negotiate, still reaching out his hands.

“You don’t have to be that eager” Ronan was actually impressed with the boy’s enthusiasm. 

“I am already guilty for letting you touch me inappropriately since you’re still too young and we are not officially engaged” Ronan started devouring his food,

“This is Sakaar, no actual rules or regulations here” Peter slumped back on the ground hopelessly, mumbling. 

“Just because I was captured here doesn’t mean I should behave disgracefully like them” 

Yep, that was him, still full of grace and honour as an honorable Kree warrior. 

 

“Even though I become old enough we can’t do a thing anyway……” He was pouting and mumbling more to himself, 

“....we shall not lose hope. I have been captured since I was very young, brought down into slavery and fighting as gladiator but I never lost hope. I always believe one day I will be free and return to my home on Hala” 

Peter listened quietly as the man spoke so honorably, 

“....will you take me with you?” He asked softly,

“What?” 

“I said…. When that time comes that you’re free from here… will you take me with you?” 

They locked eyes with each other, those rounded green eyes were pleading yet afraid, 

 

“...Definitely” The man answered finally,

“Really? You will?” Peter got so excited now that the Kree man actually agreed to take him when he was free, if that was even possible.

“All these years that you have taken care of me, furthermore you have saved my life. I shall take you as my life mate officially once we are free from here and once you are old enough”

That almost brought tears on Peter’s face,

 

“Can you promise me that?” Peter pleaded, 

“My little Terran, you should know that my people do not take vow or promise lightly but I will promise you that” He grabbed Peter’s hand,

“I, Ronan son of Rophereon the great Accuser of the Kree Empire, promise to take you with me once my freedom is granted” 

Peter listened to the man’s rich voice and beautiful words as his eyes started to get wet.

“I will go anywhere with you in the galaxy” Peter gave his words too, 

“Gosh...I wish we could kiss now” 

Peter always hated the cell bars, especially right now that they preventing them from having hot decent kiss after giving each other promise like this!

 

Ronan then kissed on the tip of his finger, his lips nibbled and Peter felt warm tongue against his finger, he suddenly felt weak and sensitive all over his body. Once Ronan let go, Peter kissed that finger of his, he even tasted the sweetness of wine. 

 

“Take that as our kiss, for now” 

“For now” 

Peter smiled his beautiful sad smile with watery eyes.

“I love you, Ronan” He confessed,

“......so do I, my little Terran” 

“I will wait….I will wait for that day to come” Peter wiped his tears with his hand and cloak,

Now Ronan felt bad for making Peter cry, 

“Maybe you should go back soon. I didn’t mean to make it harder for you” 

Peter just pouted but he knew he really should go back before someone noticed he disappeared far too long.

 

“I also got one more request. Can I have something of yours?” Peter asked,

“Like what?”

“Your clothes or something you use…. So it can remind me of you when we were apart. I can always feel you’re with me….” 

Ronan nodded, he understood Peter’s motive. 

 

“Your unwashed underwear is very welcome” Peter blinked innocently,

“No”

 

Ronan later gave him his underclothe that he wore beneath the armor. Peter was really happy to receive it, he held on to it while he slept all night. Didn’t have to mention he kept sniffing it too…..

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Back to present,

 

One morning,

 

“Where is my sonnnnnnnnnnnn!” A voice booms inside the palace.

 

“Where is my beloved son. Does anyone see him?” He asks each and every soldier he passes by,

“Should still be in his bed. You know he always wakes up late” His beautiful and strong right hand, Topaz, suggests, 

“No, I went knocking on his door and the servants said he’s already up and went somewhere. Never bother to turn on his communication device. Has anyone seen my sonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn” The grey hair man still shouts as if his son will appear if he does that, his right hand just rolls her eyes to no end. 

 

“I am here…..” A young man appears in front of them, so yelling for him is really working huh?

“There he is! My little star. Come here, daddy wanna talk to you” The Grandmaster walks up to hug him and takes him to the nearest couch which is immediately provided out of nowhere. 

 

“So as it comes to my concern that you’re about to turn 17 soon!” The old man begins,

“....18” The boy corrects, 

“You’re going to be 18 already?! How come everything has gone so fast, I still remember the first day I found you, you were just an adorable cutie little thing. Think I’ve been around too long…. anyway good good…” 

Everybody just keep listening with straight face, the boy just shrugs, the old man never remembers things about him correctly anyway, nothing new. 

 

“So here’s the thing. As a benevolent master of this planet as I am, I would like to arrange a tournament in celebration of your 17…..18th birthday!” 

The grandmaster announces with open arms, some soldiers shoot up rainbow small pieces of paper behind him as special effect.

“I will announce that anybody from any planet is welcome to join. The winner can ask for anything he or she wants! Except my life, of course. It’s already fun just thinking about it. Now I’m excited!” He rubs his hands together.

The boy doesn’t bother to conceal his bored expression, this old man can always find any reason to hold the party or arrange bloody tournament for his own blood thirst fascination. 

 

“I already sent out the announcement since this morning. It’s gonna be fun fun fun” Yep, still too cheerful about it,

“...if you’re done, can I go back to my room?” He would rather lock himself in his room and snuggle with his lover’s underclothe. 

“Come on, what’s good with keeping yourself in your room all the time when we have all the entertainment in the galaxy here” He opens his arms to the palace main hall where every weird entertainment can be found here.

Peter sighs, he likes the jukebox and the turntable but other than those are quite too weird. Even when he was raised by ravagers for some period in his life, some of these stuff here are still considered too weird for his liking.

 

“Oh here it comes now, check this out. The announcement of the tournament for your coming birthday!” 

Topaz hands the grandmaster the device which he is so excitedly show it to the boy.

Peter would just pretend to be interested to entertain him so he can go back to his room soon. But then his eyes widen once he sees his own image with the message in the grandmaster’s voice.

 

  
_’Come join us and win the grand prize on this planet’s crown prince’s 17th….18th birthday!’_

_’My little star is turning 18 and I will grant the winner ANYTHING! Any race any species are all welcome here as long as you can fight! Please enroll properly and the gamble table is already opened……’_  


 

 

Peter gasps at those, his image as a crown prince and the grandmaster’s too entertained voice.

 

“You already sent the message out??” He asks immediately,

“Each and everyone on Sakaar and other planets nearby should have all witnessed it in high-definition quality, right Topaz?”

“Our broadcasting device is always the best quality” She confirms,

“......even under the coliseum?” 

“Even there, all of my fighters are very welcome. They always put on the best fights” The grandmaster says proudly,

 

Peter’s expression becomes pale and hopeless. Oh nooooooooooooooo.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue.....

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update the next part as soon as I can.  
> Until then, see you all!  
> With Love <3 <3


	2. Life for Fighting II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back!   
> Let's see Ronan's reaction here and let's wish them both good luck!

/

/

/

 

Under the Coliseum, at the bar where all the gladiators gather to talk and drink savage quality liquor. 

 

A pair of violet eyes fix on the image in the new announcement made by the grandmaster. 

 

“This is impossible………” Ronan murmurs to himself,

That is the image of Peter unmistakably, he can never forget those pair of green eyes even though he looks quite not so happy here. 

 

His young lover….is the prince of this planet? 

The Grandmaster’s son?

 

He is completely shocked and standing so still until he hears somebody say,

 

“That is the grandmaster’s son? Damn he looks cute. I’mma make him my bitch if I ever get a chance…..”

Only seconds after that was spoken, that alien is already smashed down against the bar.

“What did you just say?” Ronan’s murderous tone slips through his gritted black teeth.

“Woh!! What da hell!!” That fighter is struggling with panic until he starts to choke as strong blue hands strangle him tighter and tighter….

“Take it easy, Kree. You’re going to kill him” The alien bartender tries reasoning with him but no words seem to get into his brain. His violet eyes see only red while nobody dares stopping him.

 

“Ronan pal, let him go. His pathetic life isn’t worth you being locked up” A rocky hand grabs his arm.

That’s him, Korg, the head of the dungeon and everybody’s friendly rock. 

Ronan slowly coming back to his sense and lets go, the body collapses, his poor soul was almost choked out of his mouth. 

“What is wrong with you, Kree pal?” asks the big rock, this Kree man here is the strongest of them all but never got himself into a fight unnecessarily, it’s just not worth his time. 

 

“What’s with the commotion!” The guards start marching into the place,

Ronan quickly goes the other way which is totally understandable.

“Oh nothing, this dude just drinks too much and hit his head on the bar counter. I’mma put him back to his spot now” Korg carries the unconscious alien and puts him down on a crib provided by small medic bots, he even gives thumb up. 

 

Ronan locks himself in his cell once he’s back. He walks here and there with frustration.

 

How could this be? Peter told him he was a servant in the grandmaster’s palace, taking care of his wardrobe.

Then why did his image come up as the crown prince of this planet, the grandmaster’s son!

And he once mentioned that he will turn 18 soon, so it must be him unmistakably. 

Ronan is a Kree and Kree do not take lies very well so he is very confused and upset right now.

Even though he spent most of his life here in the gladiator dungeon on Sakaar still he cannot take it well.

Somebody better have good explanation about this!

 

/

/

/

 

That night,

 

Ronan is sitting quietly on the ledge until he hears familiar footsteps approach. If it was any other nights, he would have smiled with joy and anticipation but tonight his feeling is the mixture of confusion and betrayal…..

Peter in the cloak just sits against the wall beside the cell window once he arrives. 

 

“.....I assume you must have seen the announcement…..” He begins, his tone is soft and sad.

“.....................” Ronan remains quiet,

“I’m not actually his son, you know? As I told you my ravager dad died and the grandmaster found me, so he adopted me…..” 

“.....I didn’t mean to lie to you but I just...I just couldn’t tell you the truth. I didn’t want you to hate me……” 

As Peter continues, Ronan still remains silent even after listening to Peter’s reason. 

 

“.....all these time I believe in your words but it turns out to be just a lie?”

Ronan’s first words sound unbelievably cold to Peter’s heart. So he starts sniffing,

“As I always told you, we Kree take vow and promise seriously, therefore we have no tolerance towards lies” 

“.............” Peter just listens silently as tears start rolling down his cheeks, he lifts up his cloak to wipe those.

 

It’s over, this is the end. Their relationship that Peter always fools himself that it was possible. Finally it comes to an end and he cannot do anything about it.

 

“....the winner can ask for anything from the Grandmaster” Peter changes the topic,

“Maybe you can join and ask for your freedom once you win and go back to your home planet that you always told me…..” His watery green eyes look up to the space, 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t come back once you’re free from here but please know that…..” His voice trembles,

“....that I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. I’m madly in love with you now and I’m sure I will still love you many years after this….” 

 

“.......................” 

As Peter doesn’t get any response, he closes his eyes and sighs as tears stream down his cheeks, trying so hard to succumb to his fate. 

He looks at the cell window one last time, this should be the last time he comes here.

 

“Goodbye Ronan” Peter puts on his cloak and walks away. 

 

Ronan remains silent even after soft footsteps are far away. He finally turns to the cell window, a wrap of food is lying there with a beautiful purple flower beside. 

He picks it up, it is a bunch of small purple flowers. He appreciates its delicate petals and can’t stop thinking of the one who gave it. 

He didn’t want to look at him directly but he was sure Peter was crying.

His young lover is just delicate and beautiful just like these flowers.

And Ronan wouldn’t forgive him since he lied about his true identity, because he couldn’t bear the thought of Ronan hating him…..?

 

/

/

/

 

The next morning,

 

“Come on, young prince. Be more lively it’s your birthday!” The alien hairdresser talks to him as she’s doing his hair.

 

Peter looks himself in the mirror, totally like a zombie. 

Red owl eyes and panda eyes sockets with incredibly messy hair because he was crying all night, sobbing into Ronan’s underclothe in his bed. If he wasn’t physically dragged here by his hairdresser, he would prefer to lay still and perish there.

Poor Peter just broke up with his hot blue gladiator boyfriend right before his 18th birthday. Not to mention they never even had one decent kiss.

Universe is fucking sucks. 

 

“My little starrrrrrrrrrrrrr” 

Here comes the cheerful voice as Peter can’t even lift up his eyebrow, his facial muscles are too tired. 

“My son, this is the big day! Can you believe that we raise money from the tickets and gambling for the highest in the history! How nice!”   
The grandmaster announces with glee,

“Hmm….” Peter just hums in reply, he still can’t really move his facial muscles,

“And as I promise you, here’s your 18th birthday gift” The grandmaster shows him the hologram of a small but stylish spaceship.

“Your own ship! That you can have party all day all night, fully furnished with all drinks, snack, and disco lighting. Even the very large bed so you can have orgy because now you’re old enough!” 

Peter slowly closes his very tired eyes and faces down on the dressing table. 

 

What makes the grandmaster think he wants to have an orgy? He’s just 18! What an amazing dad…..

What he really wants is to have a truly special relationship with the one he loves the most.

Which seems to be impossible now….

He starts sniffing softly against the table.

“Awwwww my child just so happy ‘til he cries, there there” The grandmaster gives him a hug to a collapsed body on the dressing table,

“Whoops, think I gotta go now. See you in the king box seat” Then he leaves with Topaz,

 

Peter sighs heavily, still buries his face on the table. 

He’s just like everybody else despite the grandmaster calling him a son or a crown prince of the planet. He’s his property and being here for his entertainment. Only good things are that he never got violated or bodily harmed but he never really has freedom. 

 

Freedom….

 

The man he loves is about to have freedom after today’s fight and Peter will have to watch it.

At least, he’ll get to see him fight for one last time.

 

/

/

/

 

As the crowd cheering, fireworks flaring, it’s just like every other day that he fights.

But this time, this will be his last day fighting as a slaved gladiator because he will ask for his freedom and be away from here, to his mother planet Hala. 

Ronan is now in armor, weapon in his hands. He is so ready to fight for his freedom.

But why, why does he feel so empty inside.

 

Then he picks a small bunch of purple flower from inside his armor.

He admires its beauty and kisses it. 

Before he puts it back and his violet eyes turn murderous, the eyes of the gladiator who is out to kill and ready to die as he walks into the ring.

It is death or freedom.

 

The cheering crowd is even louder as he walks out. He definitely got some fans.

Violet eyes look up to the king box, VIP seats only for the Grandmaster and his servants. But today…..today is different. There’s someone else sitting at the other end of the long couch. 

Unmistakably, Peter is in the long robes as the crown prince, the son of the Grandmaster. He looks totally breathtaking. 

Beautiful…..his Peter is just so beautiful in the daylight. His curly locks of hair reflect with the sunlight and shine so beautifully. As well as his milky skin and pink plump lips.

 

The prince stands up from his seat and walks up to the protecting glass window as if he wants to see the man even closer. 

“Ronan…..” He murmurs as his hands rest on the glass, 

He looks at the man he loves with sad eyes, but he looks so damn handsome and badass in the ring like this. This is the first time Peter would watch his fight openly, most of the time he just secretly watched from small window because he never had any interest in his so-called father’s fighting contest. 

 

Their eyes meet and time seems to stop. 

Even the screen displays their image and the crowd start to be curious.

The crown prince was watching the tournament silently and even looked extremely bored all the time until the moment the Kree gladiator walked out. 

The grandmaster looks at them back and forth.

 

“My little star, what is going on?” He asks, 

“......I like him” answers Peter carelessly, still not taking his eyes off of the person in the ring,

“Oh….oh…..I understand. Yeah he’s a very good fighter despite being so blue” The silver grey hair old man nods with himself, 

Nothing enters Peter’s mind as he keeps fixing his eyes on the Kree man. 

Until the opponent comes out, Ronan then turns to face him, he has to win first so he can ask for his wish to be granted. 

 

As expected, Ronan wins and wins, opponent after opponent. 

Today he is even more focused and serious than every other day. His strikes are strong and accurate, knocking the opponents down without too much hassles. He just doesn’t want to waste his time not that he is merciful…..

Peter watches his fight with amazed, his Ronan is so damn strong. 

 

“You’re not gonna take your eyes off of him, huh?” The Grandmaster teases him,

“....he’s quite mesmerizing… I mean his fighting skill is” Peter tries to make it sound like he appreciated the man’s combat skill, not the man himself.

The Grandmaster is just content seeing his boy having fun, at least this tournament was meant for him, probably.

 

The crowd just cheer up loudly when Ronan knocks up another opponent who happens to be the last of today’s tournament. Which means…..he’s finally the winner.

The Grandmaster stands up to applause as the crowd cheer like crazy.

 

“Looks like we finally got the winner!” The ancient old man is quite entertained and surely he made a lot of money today so he’s contented. His little star seems to have quite good time too.

Instead, the young prince has really sad expression. He is glad that the Kree man has won the tournament without any injury. But it also means this is the last time he will see the man he loves. Ronan will gain his freedom and go back to his planet.

Leaving Peter here…..

He tries so hard to restrain his tears from falling. But it doesn’t work, few tears start rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“As a celebration of my little star’s 18th birthday. My winner you can ask for anything. What would you like to be granted” The Grandmaster speaks through the hologram.

Ronan puts down his weapon and puts his fist on his chest as a salute to the king box. His violet eyes fix on the one sitting up there. 

“What I want…….” He begins,

But before he can finish, his senses pick up something coming from the opponent’s entrance.

 

At the same time, Topaz comes up to whisper something to the Grandmaster.

“What? Another contender?” He is surprised too, 

“Yes, he just applied just now” Topaz replies,

“Oh well...there’s no actual rule forbidding it, have I set the rule against last minute applying? No? Yeah I think so too….” The Grandmaster mumbling to himself and Topaz, she just shrugs, 

Ronan is already focusing on something or someone behind the gate, whatever it is, he feels something dark, evil, and somehow….familiar.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and responses, I love them dearly <3  
> I'll try to continue it soon //blowing kisses


	3. Life for Fighting III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update finally!! //shooting rainbow paper as special effect
> 
> I do thank you for all the comments and kudos //blowing kisses  
> Please enjoy the story!

/

/

/

 

As the person is coming out of the entrance, violet pair of eyes fix on that figure and widen. He thought he might stop breathing.

 

“This looks like a fun fair to participate” The person states casually as he looks around, doesn’t seem to mind to face a very strong Kree.

 

Green skin, pointy ears, cold grey eyes, and no hair.

Ronan will never forget that face and cunning smirk no matter how many years have passed. 

 

“Isn’t he a Skrull?” The Grandmaster asks his right-hand.

“He is” Topaz confirms,

“Holy… things just turn seriously serious now” As he lives far too long (??), the grandmaster knows damn well about the bloody war between the Kree and the Skrull that has shaken some parts of the universe, they hate each other to guts and oh he’s going to have them fighting in his tournament? He’s so excited!! 

But for Ronan, it is more than just galactic war between two powerful races.

He remembers damn well that this was the Skrull pirate who ambushed his ship and caused his father’s death many years ago!

 

/

/

 

The Kree Accuser Rophereon and his son went on a private journey but his ship was ambushed by the Skrull pirate ship. They meant to kill and rob. The Accuser was outnumbered so he took his young son into the small pod and fled in the last minute. Their pod crashed on Sakaar, his father suffered from the wound and passed away, leaving his barely teenage son on this outcast planet. 

The young Kree boy was captured and sold to be trained as a gladiator before he could contact any of Kree army affiliated. 

 

That was 20 years ago. 

 

/

/

 

As the memory rushing into his head, violet eyes turn dark and murderous. Every sound and sight just zoned out of his sense. 

 

“The contender that we freshly got, his name is ‘Lavar’ he claims to be the most dangerous Skrull pirate king and slayed countless enemies especially the Kree...oops...that’s quite hardcore” 

The Grandmaster announces and Peter has to look twice. Ronan seems different, most of the time he seems calm and focused when he fights but now…. Those violet eyes turn lunatic and bloodthirst in the way that Peter has never witnessed before.

 

“My opponent is a Kree? Good! I’m specialized in killing those. After winning I will ask for the treasure that I don’t have to rob for a very long time…..” The Skrull man smirks,

Then the Kree man just roars at the top of his lung, his rumbling battle roar of the Kree warrior that attracts everybody’s attention.

“After all these years, finally God has mercy on me” He points his sword to his enemy,

“That he brings this lowest life form before me now so I can avenge my father!” 

The audience gasp at his message and Peter covers his mouth,

 

_’My father was killed by the Skrull pirate who fought with no dignity…..’_

Ronan once told him that,

“Ronan…..” 

“Talking about avenging father? Oh dear, this just turns unbelievably thrilling, it’s the battle of the blood!” The old grey hair man rubs his hand together in excitement but Peter doesn’t pay him any attention. He’s more worried about his Kree man.

If that Skrull could kill Ronan’s father, then he must be really dangerous……

 

“Your father?....Talking about that, you look quite familiar” Those cold grey eyes narrow as he carefully looks at his opponent, 

Ronan takes off his helmet to reveal himself and the Skrull finally realizes,

“You are that boy…….” He remembers now, those father and son on the ship that looked like the high-ranked Kree ship he and his comrade have attacked many years ago. Those piercing violet eyes are unmistakable, the courageous boy who fought alongside his own father.

“So you were alive after all, I thought you were both dead and I regretted not finding your bodies because Kree heads have high price especially the high ranked ones……” 

The blade of the sword cuts through the air but the Skrull man dodges it in time, he pulls up his blade to counter the next attack.

 

“Today I will bathe this planet with your blood” Ronan snarls through his gritted black teeth, 

“Same to you, Kree” The pirate smirks, 

Their fighting moves are fascinating, they are both fast and very strong. Each attack sends reeling all through the place, the audience are left gasping. 

“Holy mother…..” Even the grandmaster himself, he can’t take his eyes off of the match. This is by far one of the best fights he has seen throughout his life!

The crown prince is watching the fight with racing heartbeat, he knows the Kree man is formidable but the enemy is also very strong and skillful in fighting. And Ronan….Ronan isn’t fully conscious. Anger is clouding his mind the moment he found his father’s enemy. His attack is fast but outrageous, not focused and accurate like always. 

Peter is so worried….

Suddenly the crowd audience gasp loudly when their champion got attacked.

It’s just a small cut on his waist caused by the opponent’s claws but Ronan knows it’s not just a cut. 

 

The pirate’s claws are coating with deadly poison that would cause the failure in blood clotting system so the victims keep bleeding until they die. This Skrull fights dirty, he’s a pirate after all. 

His father also died because of this. Ronan should be more cautious but the rage was clouding his mind that he wasn’t defending himself well. All he can do right now is staying away from the opponent who’s still smirking evilly. 

 

“Poison?! That’s cheating! Gremlin motherfucker!” The crown prince cursed with double middle fingers. 

Even though he was with his ravager dad only for few years, surely he’s inherited a lot from him. 

The Grandmaster takes a look at him for awhile, well he’s quite into the game but the game is totally heart-throbbing right now. Will he lose his champion this time? 

 

Ronan covers his wound with his hand, at the same time trying to figure out his plan to fight. If he has to die, he would drag this lowest life form with him. At least he can face his ancestors’ spirit that way. But then he starts to feel odd, he takes a good look at his wound that is supposed to bleed uncontrollably. His wound bleeds less than he thought and it seems to stop. 

“That is impossible! You Kree has no immunity to this kind of poison!” Even the Skrull pirate himself is shocked, 

“Why…..” Ronan murmurs to himself, has his body developed an immune system? How?

“That’s right, Ronan. No poison can do anything to you now…..” Peter mutters to himself, even though he was pissed off by the ugly gremlin’s dirty trick but he is sure as hell that the Kree man will be okay.

Ronan looks at the small amount of blood on his hand and the wound seems to be not so fatal as he expected, his expression changes as he realizes something…..

 

/

/

 

‘Drink this too, Ronan’ Smaller hand offered a small bottle of something through the cell bars,

‘What is it’ The Kree man questioned,

‘Just some herbal drink to keep you in good health’ The boy just answered with cheeky smile,

Ronan didn’t understand why the boy kept bringing him small bottle of herbal drink and insisting him to drink it after he finished his delicious late night meal. But he believed that he would never mean him any harm. So he drank it to make the boy stop whining, he looked quite happy after he did. 

 

That was the Grandmaster’s herbal drink formula to keep him young forever and also preventing him from anyone who had any thought of spiking or poisoning him. Peter kept smuggling it out from his royal drug chamber for Ronan every night. Afraid he might suffer from the opponent’s unexpected venom again. Since the Kree kept drinking the celestial herbal drink repeatedly for the past years, his body started to create immunity towards any kind of poison. He was actually becoming close to the celestial himself now. 

 

/

/

 

Ronan’s expression becomes soft as he realizes what he has been fed with all these years. He looks up to the king box where Peter is watching the fight through the protecting glass. 

Peter gives him small encouraging relieved smile. Even though he is sad that Ronan will be free and go away from here but at least he is alive. That’s enough for him.

His young lover has saved his life again. All through these years he has taken care of him and secretly protected him. 

 

“This is impossible! You should bleed to death by now!” 

Ronan turns back to the voice, looks like he still got some business to finish here and oh...he will do it well this time.

His hands take apart his own armour in one harsh pull, revealing his solid blue muscles full of scars throughout his gladiator life. The audience are murmuring with amaze and appreciation. Even Peter is pressing his hands and face even closer to the glass, he looks very much like a brazilian sucker fish now. Holy shit! His bare muscles in the daylight! That’s such masterpiece of fine art!!

 

“I will tear you into thousand pieces” Ronan snarls his murderous tone through his gritted teeth. His eyes turn even darker and they are thirsty for blood. 

The Skrull pirate is frustrated, he thought he can win over the Kree easily but things didn’t turn out as he expected. But wait a minute, he still has his last trump card. Something his race is capable of.

His green skin gradually turn blue, pointy ears shrinking, evil smirk dissolving into a handsome but grim expression. 

Ronan’s violet eyes widen, the face that he never thought he would see again.

 

“.....Father” He mutters to himself with shock,

“My son, it’s been a long time” Even the voice, that’s exactly his father’s voice!

 

“What?!” Peter exclaims, that gremlin just turns into another Ronan in older version?!

“Shapeshifting. The Skrull is known for that ability” The grandmaster states, for once he looks knowledgeable. 

“Shapeshifting?! That’s cheating again! Fuck you!” The crown prince gives out double middle fingers again. His gesture and language look totally noble in his royal robes. 

 

Ronan is still shocked, the face that he has been longing to see all these 20 years.

“You’ve grown so much. Let me take a better look at you” The older Kree opens his arms, urging his son to come to him.

“Father…..” Ronan almost sheds tears. He slowly walks to him. 

“Ronan no! It’s a trap! He’s not your dad!” Peter shouts from the king box, he even goes looking for the mic.

The pirate is smirking inside, he meant to grab a dagger under his sleeve when the Kree man approaches him close enough. But then strong blue hand grabs his throat and strangling him. The former Kree Accuser form looks confused. At the same time Peter found the mic but before he could speak anything.

 

“My father….is dead. And I burned his body to ashes myself” says the Kree warrior with low rumbling tone and fire in his eyes.

He lifts the other up with one hand, the body starts squirming as he is strangled tighter and tighter. Blue skin slowly turns back into green as he’s losing control of his shapeshifting ability. As soon as his distorted face turns back to his true self, Ronan’s other blue hand grabs on the face. 

The Skrull pirate is wriggling and screaming as blue hands squeezing harder. Ronan roars out loud before two hands rip the head and the body apart. Splashing fresh skrull blood everywhere.

 

The audience are gasping with the explicit scene in front of them. Peter also covers his mouth suddenly dropping the mic, luckily the Grandmaster got it. He has never seen Ronan murder anyone so brutally like this before. But maybe that creature deserved it.

 

Lifeless head and body are thrown carelessly on the ground, its pathetic self still wringing as blood flowing, bathing the ground.  
Ronan lifts his both fist and roars into the sky. 

 

He has finally succeeded to kill the enemy of his father, to avenge his father. All these years that he prayed and mourned him, finally his father’s spirit can rest in peace. The crowd recover from shock and start cheering with the victorious gladiator too. Even the grandmaster stands up and applauses, that was such an ultimate fight! 

 

“Ronan….” Peter is so damn relieved, Ronan is alive and safe after all. 

“Okay, looks like you just won again” The Grandmaster speaks into the mic, that got Ronan’s attention.

“On behalf of my people and my son, I thank you for putting on such a marvelous heart-racing fight. I thought I was going to have heart attack a few times but it was fun” He keeps babbling,

“Alright, so please do tell me what you would like to be granted, my winner” Finally gets to the point, 

 

Ronan is panting, that was such a hard fight to win, both physically and mentally. But finally he won.

“I want my freedom, your highness” Ronan states, as expected, a slaved gladiator like him shall long for freedom.

“Oh….why am I not surprised at all. Yeah I know, you must be longing to have freedom after all these years. But to tell you the truth, you’re one of the best fighters I’ve ever had and it’s such a shame to lose you……”

“Grant him his freedom!” The crown prince cuts his babbling, he even looks at the Grandmaster so peevishly like he is about to bite his finger if he babbles any longer. 

“Woh woh my son calm down. Alright, here’s your freedom. Here you go” He presses on his device and the small piece of device falls down from Ronan’s neck. The one that saps the slaves to keep them in control. 

He looks at it in his palm with awe. Since the moment he was captured and brought down into slavery 20 years ago. He is finally free now. It’s just like a dream he has been dreaming all these years. He crushed the device broken into small pieces. 

 

He looks up to the king box, Peter is giving him sad smile with hands on the glass. He is so sad, like god of the galaxy knows how much freakin’ sad he is, that he won’t see the man he loves again. But Ronan is free and Peter is happy for him.

 

“One more thing” The winner suddenly speaks up, 

“Your son, the crown prince. I want to ask for his hand” 

 

A pair of green eyes widen as he hears it while the Grandmaster’s grey eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Asking for my son’s hand? For what? Does he have some kind of hobby of collecting hands?” The grandmaster turns to his right hand who rolls her eyes to no end,

“That’s an idiom. It means that he wants to marry the prince” She told him out of sympathy, really. 

“Marry the prince….marry my son?! WHAT?!?” 

 

Peter is already pressing himself to the glass, looking at the Kree man with disbelief of what he just heard. 

 

“Peter and I are lifemates. Therefore, wherever I go, he will go with me as well. We are inseparable” 

The Kree man states and the crowd start murmuring loudly, 

“Lifemates? Since when….? Little star, you know this man personally?” The Grandmaster is still making weird face but the prince isn’t listening at all.

Tears roll down his beautiful face as he is smiling with happy tears.

Ronan calls him a lifemate, and practically asking for him in front of the Grandmaster himself. 

 

“Since my word is my vow, us being lifemates are valid the moment I said it” The Kree man continues, so full of confidence and headstrong.

Peter covers his mouth and laughs with tears while the female audience feel weak at their poor hearts and cooing. This is too damn romantic! 

A prince or a servant, Peter is the only one he loves.

 

The grandmaster somehow still blinking with knitted eyebrows. He isn’t sure how come the situation comes down to this.

“Or I will slaughter each and everyone of you and take him anyway” Ronan raises his sword and point to the Grandmaster with murderous eyes.

The grey hair man flinches, oh hell, the man looks intense! 

“What da hell…?! He looks like he can do it too… Can he actually do it?” He turns to ask Topaz again,

“Yes” She just nods, 

That is a very strong Kree warrior who actually descended from royalty and without the controlling device, he can actually kill all of them if he really wants too.

 

“But….but….marrying my little star?! That is outrageous! I won’t accept this! My little star say something. My little star?” 

The grandmaster looks here and there but the person can’t be found anymore.

 

Peter is panting and running through the complicated tunnels and stairs inside the coliseum, he has been crawling around small holes and hidden spots here and there since he was very young. He knows the place better than anyone!

“The prince! Please return to the king box” One soldier found him,

“Nope!” He runs the other way, 

Then he reaches the exit and be among the audience.

 

“Ronan!” He calls for the Kree man.

Ronan looks around, with his incredibly excellent sense he found his spot immediately. 

“Peter!” 

There he is, smiling and waving among the crowd.

“The prince!” 

“Wah!” Peter senses the soldiers coming after him so he runs down the audience seats, everyone parting the way for him even when they’re quite confused. 

“Peter!” Ronan rushes to his way.

“Ronan catch me!” 

The naughty crown prince decides to jump once he reached the low level enough not to break himself if he miscalculates things and Ronan is such a bad catcher.

But he is not.

 

Ronan abandons the sword in his hand to catch the crown prince in royal robes falling into his arms perfectly with such perfect timing. 

 

Peter was squeezing his eyes shut the moment he landed just in case he hit something unpleasant, but that’s totally not it. He hit something very pleasant. Two strong blue arms are holding him safe and sound. 

Peter opens his eyes and blinks, he’s above the ground! 

 

“Peter” says the low smooth voice with the sigh of relief and Peter realizes where he is.

Two strong arms are supporting him, Ronan is holding him, just as he calculated! Kind of. 

“Ronan……” 

Peter is having his arms around Ronan’s neck and he’s in his arms, they are holding on to each other and he can’t believe this is real!  
A pair of green eyes looks right into the mesmerizing violet ones, unbelievable that they’re this close.

 

“You’re so light” Ronan says with small smile, lifting Peter up as if he's his trophy.

That kind handsome smile that Ronan always has for him. His green eyes getting watery before he presses his lips with the Kree man. The crowd audience just cheer loudly for them. 

They were watching everything with anticipation and excitement. Their winner just won the fight and even got the crown prince to himself.

 

Hot lips pressing with each other, savouring every moment of it, the moment they both have been waiting for so long. The lovers’ real first kiss. It’s just so incredibly good and so touching. Even better than their imagination they have had all these time.

The grandmaster just watches the scene with open mouth while the crowd still cheering. 

 

“Let’s go” says Ronan once their lips finally part,

“Yes” Peter answers with bright smile and watery eyes, 

Ronan turns and walks away, still holding Peter in his arms. 

“Bye bye daddy. Thank you for everything” Peter waves to the king box with big smile.

He would just say goodbye to his adoptive father just like that, yep.

As Ronan walks passed his armor on the ground, he bends down to pick up something.

“This is yours” He tugs a small bunch of purple flower behind Peter’s ear.

Peter’s eyes are getting watery again and he holds on to his Kree man tightly as he walks both of them out of the coliseum.

 

Even Topaz can’t help smiling, she has never seen the boy this happy before. While the Grandmaster slump down on his couch.

“My little star is gone…..” He has very sad face,

“Don’t be sad, you’ll find another son” She tells him casually,

“You’re right. I’ll look for another one to adopt soon” He nods, finally agrees with that.

“Alright, everyone. Thank you so much for coming. Hopefully you had great time today……….”

 

The crowd cheers while the Kree man walks out of the coliseum with his lifemate in his arms. The gate closes behind them as well as their past that they would leave it behind. 

 

They are going to have new life together from now on.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHH!! Finally they are together!! //tears steam down
> 
> and the story is not completed yet! X'D  
> See you next chapter!


	4. Heart for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of coliseum.  
> Peter and Ronan are about taking off to the universe!

/

/

/

 

They wander together through the city, trying to get to the isolated part of it. Ronan has never been out of the Coliseum and he is kinda surprised of overall city street, it’s kinda crazy and messy during festival, or he should say he isn’t surprised at all. 

 

“Ronan, let’s find a clinic to take care of your wounds” Peter suggests, he sacrifices some part of his unnecessarily too long robes to cover up his lover and his wounds.

“There’s nothing serious. We should hurry and be out of the city then I’ll figure out how to acquire a ship to be out of here. Maybe hijack some ship at the port….” 

“Talking about ship, I have one” 

“You do?” Ronan turns to him immediately,

“Yeah, Grandmaster gave me one as my birthday present” 

Peter takes a remote out of his pocket and presses some command. Very soon after that, a beautiful stylish spaceship just lands in front of them. Ronan just stares at it with awe.

“Let’s go in” 

 

Peter leaves Ronan to sit on a couch and goes looking for some first aid kit if there is any.

“I have to go back to Hala and from my understanding it’s totally on the opposite side of the universe. We also need a lot of units for fuel and supply until we reach there…..” Ronan explains his plan as Peter begins tending to his wounds.

“Oh don’t worry about money. I have some units in my account” 

“You do? You get paid for being a prince too?” Ronan asks out of curiosity,

“No, I don’t actually get paid but I did something to earn money” 

Ronan looks closer to him with that, “What did you do?” He’s worried that Peter would do something outrageous for money. 

“I did online market” 

Ronan narrows his eyes with that unfamiliar term, “You did what?” 

 

“Well…..as you might know that the Grandmaster possesses a very huge treasury in the palace where he just collects things and throws stuff in there, he doesn’t even pay much attention about those. So I sneaked in whenever I got chance and looked for something that might be valuable in the market and just sold those…..” 

Ronan keeps staring at his lifemate,

“And he didn’t find out?”

“Nope, he doesn’t even know what he has got in that big ass treasury...oops...sorry my language” Peter suddenly realizes that his Kree man here is a traditional noble descended from royalty, he looks at Peter pointedly not so approved of his language. 

“So yeah, I sold it online and sent it through registered mail or delivery service” Peter still tells the story casually as he patches up Ronan’s small wounds, too damn casually it feels strange. 

 

“I always have plan of escaping here one day, even before I met you. But when I did….I decided that I wouldn’t go without you” Peter blushes a little as he confesses, 

“And here’s the units I got” Peter shows him his device with the number of units in his account, Ronan is quite stunned. That’s more than enough money for both of them to go to Hala with this ship. 

“You’re unbelievable” Ronan is seriously impressed with the boy’s ability to plan and manage things, especially in peculiar way.

“I’m a ravager’s boy, remember?” Peter gives him cheeky smile at the same time he finishes taking care of his wounds.

 

“So erm...let’s go, shall we?” Peter is still quite excited, he is going out in the universe with his hot boyfriend!!! WAAAHHHHH!!!!

Ronan nods as he totally agrees but then his expression changes when he realizes something.

“There’s one place I want to go first” 

 

/

/

/

 

Outskirt area on Sakaar, 

 

There’s only deserted land and forest outside the city. Peter follows Ronan into the wood, looks like he’s searching for something. He keeps walking until he gets to the big tree looking like a million years old. After some kind of measuring, Ronan begins digging near the trunk of the tree.

 

“Need some help?” Peter offers, 

“It’s okay, it should be around here” 

Peter watches him working, he has no idea what the man is searching for but surely it must be something important.

Finally Ronan sees some part of cloth and he almost stops breathing. He gently unearths it and pulls it up.

“What is it?” Peter is curious, what’s with that old dirty wrap of cloth.

“....my father’s ashes” 

“What?”

“When our ship crashed, before my father passed away he told me to burn his body so that the enemy wouldn’t be able to claim his head for reward or any part of him as trophy……” 

Peter gasps as Ronan tells him with sad tone. But yes, it was the cruel universe out there.

“So I did as he told after he died. I collected his ashes, wrapped it up in his clothes and buried it here” 

Peter’s eyes are getting watery, thinking of a boy who had to burn his own father’s body. It makes him think of Yondu, his ravager dad, Yondu died fighting his evil father, died protecting Peter. 

“Then I went into the city in hope of finding some sort of communication device to contact any Kree empire affiliated. Unfortunately I was captured and sold to the coliseum instead. I thought I will never have chance to be out here and bring his ashes home. Thanks to you, my little one” 

Ronan gives him small smile and Peter flashes him encouraging smile.

 

He holds on to the wrap of cloth tightly, “Let’s go home, father”

 

/

/

/

 

Out in the galaxy,

 

Finally they took off from Sakaar and be on their way, stop for fuel and necessary supply such as food, clothes, and medicine. There’re mostly only drinks and snack provided on this ship since the grandmaster meant it for party. Peter shrugs, he loves the popcorn machine thou.

 

But….the most important thing here is...Finally Peter and his Kree boyfriend have private time together!! 

It will take about a week for this lovely small ship to reach Hala. Peter would make sure they spend best quality time together!

And he’s already 18! He’s old enough to have sex now! Ronan can’t deny him or find any excuse not touching him or not letting Peter touch him (??) anymore.

Peter is so thrilled he can’t keep it to himself anymore. His little self is blushing and squirming with excitement uncontrollably. 

 

But…..

 

“What?” 

“According to Kree ancient law, it is forbidden for a couple to have inappropriate touching or intercourse before marriage”

“WHAT?!” Peter’s face is pale like he just saw a ghost, a blue one. 

“I believe you heard me” 

They are sitting facing each other in their cabin, Ronan is calmly explaining to Peter about Kree’s tradition and ancient law. 

After a day together, Peter was wondering why didn’t they get down, yank each other’s clothes, and have hot sex already. So he decided to take a very nice clean bath before coming to the bed and waiting for Ronan there, naked. 

Ronan might be awkward about sex after years of confinement and fighting for his life everyday, no worries Peter is willing to show him how to let loose. (??) But Ronan was shocked and made him sit and talk until now.

 

“Really?” 

“You have been asking that for many times already but the answer is still the same” 

Peter’s mind is in trance now, after all these time he always dreamed of being with his lover romantically and have non-stop sizzling hot sex once they’re together! 

But reality turns out to be totally the opposite, how come!

“Are you having sexual impotence and giving me this excuse. Just tell me honestly, we’ll figure out way to cure it”

Ronan rolls his violet eyes to the other side of the galaxy,

“It is not that. Peter, I intend to honor you as my lifemate. Therefore, we will get married officially once we reach Hala. Then, we can have sexual relationship. We have waited all these years, why can’t we wait only just another week?” 

“That’s because only my hands could get through the bars and you wouldn’t let me touch your dick” Peter pouts, well that’s kinda true.

 

“But...but...but Ronan, it’s only you and me here. And and...you already called me a lifemate, I’m sure your ancestors or any Kree gods wouldn’t mind. Let’s just do it” Peter’s still trying to convince his ancient Kree man,

“Look, I’m already 18! I can have sex now” Peter is so cheerfully presenting himself,

“Always so eager” Ronan can literally see Peter’s eyes glittering and bigger than usual, maybe because Ronan’s bare chest and solid muscles are right in front of his eyes. He wanna lick those if Ronan would let him. Then he realizes something….

 

“Or I am not attractive to you…?” Peter’s cheerful expression suddenly changes into gloomy one. 

“What?” 

“I knew it! You must prefer someone more blue!” Peter’s now throwing tantrum, he covers himself with blanket, throws himself on the other side of the bed so dramatically, and whines like there’s no tomorrow. 

They are this close and Peter doesn’t wear anything under the blanket, still the Kree man is so calm like a Buddha statue. It has to come down to only one conclusion, Peter is not desirable to him! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Ronan looks at his childish lifemate covered in blanket and whining then he sighs.

Peter feels the other man is leaving the bed and his heart is sinking even more.

 

“I’m going to clean all the dirt on me and you stay there” Peter heard him saying that, he turns to him with tearful face and blanket over his head.

“.....need someone scrubbing your back?” Peter is still kind enough to offer, or he’s just eager…?

“Just stay there. I’ll be back” With that Ronan disappears into the bath cabin. 

Peter wipes his face with the blanket, his hair is all messy. Ronan said he’d be back….

 

/

/

 

Under the running cold water, Ronan is cleaning all the war paint on his face and all the dirt and dust on him. His lifemate is unbelievable, how could he think that he’s not desirable to Ronan? After Ronan proclaimed that he was willing to slaughter anyone who dared stopping Peter coming with him.

After all these years that they have been so much in love and finally they are together. He just wants to do things properly to honor him but his lifemate wouldn't have it.

 

Nevermind then. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it comes to my concern that, my dear friend's BD fic should contain smut..... X'D  
> so yep, if any of you are waiting for it, I have good news for you next chapter.  
> See you soon! :DD


	5. Heart for You II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've promised you, here's the smut!  
> I've put my heart and dirty mind into it and hope you all like it! 
> 
> //post and run

/

/

/

 

Peter is laying on his very large bed, looking out the window into the space, waiting for his Kree man as he said he’d come back after cleaning himself. The young Terran still pouts to no end, they finally can be together after years of secretly being so much in love but the man wouldn’t touch him, said it’s against the Kree stupid ancient law.

He sighs, but maybe he can convince Ronan that since one of them is not a Kree so how about they follow only half of it! How about they can have sex when they are halfway through the galaxy! Yep, he will do that.

Then he hears the bath cabin door opened,

 

“Ronan, I have an idea….” He turns to suggest his idea but then has to pause everything because the very naked Kree walks out of the bath, Peter’s eyes widen like dinosaur eggs.

“You were saying?” Ronan walks up to him and Peter’s eyes aren’t fixing on one particular spot at all.

“Erm…..nothing” Peter gulps, he was so eager because he’s a teenager but when he really sees ‘that’ clearly, he isn’t sure anymore if he can really handle it.

Ronan just cocks his head then he gets on the bed beside Peter,

“Not whining anymore, hmm?” He kisses on the boy’s face so lovingly that Peter winces,

“Stop…..”

“Why?”

“Don’t do this when you don’t intend to do anything at all. It’s cruel” Peter pouts, his cheeks turning red because the naked Kree is just too hot!

“.....what if I say that I intend to do something” 

“Hmm….?”

 

Then Ronan’s lips press with his, he just came out of the bath and his body’s temperature is normally lower than Peter’s but his lips feel so good against his.

“Ronan…??” 

“I’m sorry I made you cry” His fingers touch Peter’s face, with faint trail of dry tears on his cheeks,

“I only intend to honor you but as you said, we are already lifemates with or without ceremony. After all these years you have been patiently waiting for me when we didn’t even know when will I actually have freedom…..I love you Peter and I intend to make you only happy” 

Ronan finishes with that and Peter’s eyes turn teary again, thinking of all their old days being in love despite the cell separated them, only hands touching and kissing on Peter’s hand, didn’t get to have even one decent kiss. But they still believed in their love and hoped to be with each other someday.

Finally that day comes and Ronan realizes he shouldn’t waste their precious time anymore. He should make every second count to make his lifemate the happiest he can, to give him anything he desires, anything. 

 

Peter puts his arms around the Kree man tightly,

“Ronan...Ronan I always love you, I always want to be with you” Peter lets his feeling all out,

“.....So do I, my little Terran”

Forget those ancient laws, they’ve worked so hard to be together and now he will do anything for his lifemate. 

They seal their lips again but this time it’s more intimate when they both open their lips, letting the other in. Peter moans as their tongues entwine with each other, their first deep kiss. It feels so damn good and Peter feels so hot inside his body, their hot kiss arouses him so much. 

Ronan gently but quickly presses him down on the bed as they continue kissing. 

Peter’s hands sliding down from his neck to his back, such solid strong back. Blue hand pulls the blanket off of him and Peter whimpers even more when skin touch skin.

 

“My little Terran...how could you say you’re not attractive to me…..” said the low smooth voice against Peter’s lips, his voice is lower than usual, clearly he is quite turned on too.

“Being this close to you. And your skin...your skin is so soft to my touch… you have no idea how much I have to restrain myself when I’m with you..” 

Big strong blue hands slide down on Peter’s body, Peter winces and whimpers as the roughness of warrior’s hands touch his skin. It’s such new sensation and so erotic that he has never experienced before. 

The Kree man notices that the Terran just trembles in his every touch, he’s also whimpering.

“Are you sure you are ready? You’re shaking all over” 

The boy just nods and holds on to the Kree man with his two arms, 

“I’m ready...I’m just...I’ve never been with someone before” Peter confesses, even his voice is so soft like whispering.

 

That’s right, Peter Quill is, technically, a virgin. 

He just turned 18 only a day before. Even the grandmaster wasn’t that low to convince him to have sex when he was just a minor for his race. And of course no one would dare laying fingers on him since he was the planet’s crown prince. But Peter usually masturbated especially with Ronan’s underclothe that he has given him. He did it since the very first night he got it actually. He even secretly ordered a blue dildo to satisfy his needs. 

All in all, he never really has intimate relationship with anyone. 

That’s why he was so eager because he’s basically a teenager and he’s so much in love with the Kree man. 

 

“Ronan please don’t stop, I love you, I want to be with you” He insists with his arms holding on to the man tightly, afraid he will change his mind.

“.....my dear little Terran, I hope you know what you’ve got yourself into” He whispers against his lips,

“I know that you’ll never hurt me…..” 

With that Ronan closes his eyes and they start kissing and touching each other again,

Peter has prepared his mind for this all these years of course, his lover is a Kree warrior with great strength and stamina //blush// but Peter is a half celestial himself, he was sure he can handle his love, he was sure….

Smaller hands touch his chest and all those solid muscles, so impressive and so damn turned on especially when their hard on rubbing each other, Peter moans and whimpers uncontrollably and he looks so damn adorable in the eyes of the Kree. 

Naughty hand sliding down the man’s chest, his solid abs, and finally he reaches what he has been longing to touch all these years. Shit...the man is hard as rock! His smaller hand tries to get the whole of it.

 

“.....Having fun?” The Kree asks, he starts breathing hard too as the boy’s soft hand feels quite good,

“Yes” The boy still can flash his cheeky smile, 

“Ronan, let me…..” Peter slides himself lower and Ronan lets out heavy long sigh as the boy’s lips wrap around him.

Peter tries to get the most he can, he can feel the tip of it hitting his throat and he moans, it just feels so good having the man inside his mouth. He has been dreaming of doing this for so long. 

Ronan sighs and groans, the boy’s hot damp mouth and soft tongue feel so good especially when the tongue keeps teasing and licking the tip. Those violet eyes turn darker and he’s breathing harder with arousal building up in him, even a great warrior’s willpower cannot contain himself anymore. 

Peter feels some kind of liquid seep onto his tongue, he pulls out and notices that the pores on the surface releasing some kind of lubricant. Peter has been studying hard about Kree anatomy so of course he knows that the Kree penis can release lube when aroused but seeing it with his own eyes is quite amazing. He doesn’t wait to lick those too, it tastes foreign on his tongue but he totally likes it.

Ronan lets out low chuckle as he looks at the boy so eager pleasuring his lover and having fun experiencing at the same time. Blue hand combs into his golden locks firmly, he’s losing his sanity more and more too. 

 

As Peter lets the shaft slip off his lips with the wet sound, he is pushed down on the bed and the Kree man is already on top, kissing him. Ronan tastes his own smell of sex and he is aroused even more. 

“I want to devour you whole….” His low animalistic purr both frightens and arouses Peter. 

The boy pushes his own fingers into his mouth, sweeps the remaining lube out before he reaches down touching his own entrance. 

Peter lifts up his leg to give himself more access as he starts fingering himself with helpless moan. Violet eyes turn darker as he watched the boy’s fingers pushing in and out of himself and the other hand stroking his hard penis, yes the boy is putting on a show for his Kree man. 

“Ronan, I’m ready” Peter’s breathy voice says, “Just...not too rough, k?” 

Ronan pushes his fingers inside Peter and the boy whimpers, he wants to make sure that his boy’s body is really ready for their coupling. Blue fingers pushing in and out of him and Peter moans, his fingers feel so good already. They seal their lips, swallow Peter’s helpless moan, his body jerks up at the flick of the blue fingers. Shit...his cock is painfully hard with that! 

As those fingers slip out of him, Peter is breathing hard as he is expecting for the real thing, something big and hard that will fill him all up.

 

Peter lets out sharp moan as the tip of it entering his outer ring, his legs all trembling and he whimpers as the girth stretching him opened. 

The Kree man is patient enough to slowly pushes into him, Peter’s tightness feels so good he has to grunt. The hard shaft is sinking deeper and deeper into him and Peter has to keep breathing steady to stay focused and relaxed enough to let the man in. He wanted this, he always wanted this. 

Finally he feels the man inside him whole, it is so deep he has to gasp.

“You’re so big…” Peter murmurs senseless,

Ronan just seals his lips, Peter is so warm and so tight, it is driving him crazy. He waits until the muscles clenching around him start to get used to the intrusion and relax, that’s when he starts pulling out and pushing in little by little. 

Peter moans as he feels the hardness pushing in and out of him, it’s a new sensation at first but then it becomes so painfully good he groans his heart out.

 

“Holy shit…..Ronan….fuck…..” 

As the hard blue girth dragging in and out of him, especially when it nudges at the bundle of nerves inside with its greatness, Peter’s body jerks up immediately with such a sweet thrilling sensation. Holy fuck...the real thing is much bigger and better than anything he has experienced.

The natural lube is also helping, the wet sound of skin slapping is so erotic. That’s right, this is what he has been waiting for all these time. 

“Ronan I love you….” Peter confesses with watery eyes, 

He has given himself to him and he will give it all. 

Peter said he loves him triggers something inside him even more, his animalistic side.

 

“Uh..!...Oh god...fuck!” Peter moans louder as the Kree man starts fucking him harder his body is shaken all over, 

But he wants it, that’s right he wants it. He holds on to the man tightly as he is fucked against the bed. Each hard hit sends electrifying sensation throughout his body and Peter moans shamelessly. It is so overwhelming and so good at the same time.

He keeps moaning and crying Ronan’s name and it’s such a turn on. Strong blue hands grab his legs open as he thrusts in deep and hard and Peter screams voiceless, he almost forgot how to breathe, each hit sending him close to another world, a heaven maybe. 

 

“Ronan...I’m close...I’m close...I’m gonna come…” Peter mutters between each hit, they are both panting and sweating.

“....!!!!” As his sensitive bundle of nerves was attacked repeatedly, Peter’s legs start trembling and his body starts convulsing with the fiery hot sensation building up inside his painfully hard and leaking cock. 

“Holy fuck! Fuck!” Few more hits to his prostate and his eyes see only white. 

He holds on to the man tightly as his body convulsing uncontrollably and fresh hot white seed spurt out on his stomach. He reaches orgasm hard and the sight is so beautiful to witness. 

With hot passage clenching hard around him, Ronan starts to lose himself too. He thrusts in hard few more times before reaching climax and releasing inside the boy with low animalistic grunt. 

 

He collapses onto the boy, they are both panting and sweating, waiting for their bodies to come down from orgasm they just reached. Their lips lock with each other, exchanging hot loving kiss as arms holding on tight. 

Peter pants hard once his mouth is finally free. They did it, they finally did it! He finally had sex with his lover and it was so good! Totally worth waiting for all these time but he himself is quite helpless right now, so exhausted that every inch of him refuses to move at all. That’s how the coupling with the Kree man is like. He just has to find out later that Ronan was already soft on him because this is their first time. 

He whimpers as the spent cock is moving out of him, it is still throbbing hot and he feels the man’s cum dripping off of him. But he’s too exhausted to care, he can pass out anytime now.

 

Two strong blue arms lay him down on the bed and pull the blanket cover both of them.

“Sleep, my little one” 

Peter hears the low voice, his arms reach out for him.

“Ronan…..” He murmurs with his weak sleepy voice,

Hot lips press on his forehead all lovingly as Peter is drifting off to sleep in the Kree man’s strong arms.

 

They will definitely spend good quality time together until the ship reaches the destination but for now they both might need some sleep for their exhausted bodies.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not ended yet XD  
> See you all next chap!


End file.
